


Flash

by SarcasticSmiler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: A Kylux story based on thatFlashadvert.....I'm serious...





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this advert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIR5dNN7o1w) which I unashamedly love.  
> I apologise in advance for this piece of 'writing'.

 

Kylo stumbled through the door of their quarters, tired and bloody. The mission had kept him away for three standard weeks, and the adrenaline high from the slaughter was finally wearing off.

He knew Hux was likely in bed this late into the night cycle. With a sleeping General, Kylo didn't worry about the consequences as he dropped his robe to the floor with a rather unpleasant _squelch_ and proceeded to shake his unhelmeted head like a wet dog.

Blood flew from his hair and skin, coating the walls and any furniture unfortunate enough to be in his general vicinity.

Scratching at his cheek, he frowned at the gooey pulp he thought might be brain matter that stuck to his fingertips. Flicking it to splatter against Hux’s desk, Kylo made his way to the refresher, leaving ruby red boot prints in his wake.

He groaned when the hot shower water hit him, clearing paths on his red tinged skin as it ran over his body to swirl down the drain. Kylo rolled his shoulders as the muscles finally began to loosen.

Blindly fumbling for the shampoo, he groaned again when its scent drifted to him.

The shampoo was Hux’s.

Now he was back where he belonged, Kylo couldn't deny that he'd missed his stuck up little General and his regulation scent.

Wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and curl up with Hux, Kylo began scrubbing himself with renewed vigour. He used far more than his weekly ration amount before the water finally ran clear.

With his dingy regulation towel wrapped around his waist, and using Hux’s to dry his hair, Kylo made his way out of the ‘fresher...and promptly froze in the doorway.

Where was all the blood?

He shook off so much blood?

Now ever drip, drop, and speck had gone.

Where’d all the blood gone?

He was still stood in the refresher doorway, mouth slightly agape, when Hux appeared.

Dressed in the black vest and briefs he wore to bed, red hair dishevelled, and sporting bright yellow marigolds. Hux brandished a spray bottle in his direction, a triumphant grin on his lips.

“ _Flash_ , you fucker, it cleans up the impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away the past few days and this came to mind while sitting in a traffic jam, so I quickly typed it up on my phone. Now I'm back I thought I'd share it.  
> I hope it at least brought a slight smile to your face.


End file.
